Keys
by Kry21
Summary: Los regalos son la parte más importante de la fiesta. Eso hace muy feliz al festejado. Así que, Harry. ¿Qué serías capas de dar o hacer solo por hacer feliz a Hermione?


**Keys!!!**

Hay que ser sinceros, cuando cumplimos años no nos interesa si el pastel es de fresa, de durazno, chocolate o una mezcla de los tres. Tampoco nos importa si dan dulces o si nos cantan las "Mañanitas" (N/A: canción tradicional, que al menos en México siempre se canta cuando un persona cumple años o celebra algo) o "Happy Berday".

Lo que todos esperamos con ansias son los regalos.

No importa si cumples 10, 12, 15, 22 años, la emoción es la misma a cualquier edad.

La angustia y esa sensación en el estomago de saber que hay dentro de las cajas y debajo del papel, esta presente meses antes. Y que decir del suspiro que retienes cuando ves cajas tan grandes que crees que son capaces de guardar un refrigerador con todo y la comida para un mes.

¡Ah! Y no hay que olvidar el brillo que sale de tus ojos mientras rasgas el papel y quitas los moños.

¡Si, señoras y señores! Los regalos son la parte más importante de la fiesta, así que no canten las "Mañanitas", no hagan pasteles, mejor den regalos. Eso hace muy feliz al festejado.

El problema radica, cuando tú, como invitado, no tienes ni la más mínima idea ¡De que carambas dar!

Y todo por tu estúpida culpa. Sí, tú culpa.

Si en ves de estarla viendo todo el día como un idiota, hubieras prestado atención a lo que te decía posiblemente hubieras captado palabras como: "Me gustaría que me regalasen esto", "Me hace falta esto", "Cómo me gustaría tener aquello".

Pero no. Tenías que estar viendo como se movían sus labios al hablar e imaginar que se sentiría probarlos, tenías que estar observando el movimiento sus manos e imaginar que se movían sobre ti.

¿Por qué, por el amor de Merlín, tenías que ser tan distraído?

Y, ahora, a tan solo dos días te comportabas como loco. La evitabas a toda costa, ponías excusas para verla, ni siquiera la mirabas. Y ¿Cómo se suponía que la mirases si siendo su mejor amigo no tenías la menor idea de que darle?

Era obvio que ella esperaba algo de ti, los años anteriores te habías lucido: cenas, libros de colección o autografiados, un collar de perlas, un fin de semana en la playa… ¡Demonios hasta la habías llevado a una opera en Prada! Era más que obvio que tenías que darle algo.

Incluso tu pelirrojo amigo ya se te había adelantado y por mucho… ¿Mira que registrar una estrella con su nombre? Quizá como el truco le había fascinado a Luna, quien al ver el registro lloró como Magdalena sin dejar de decir entre hipidos "Oh, Ronald. Muchas gracias. Es maravilloso", su pelirrojo amigo supuso que lo mismo pasaría con ella.

Esta por demás decir, que cuando se enteró del regalo de Ron, el alma se le fue a los pies. Se suponía que era él el que le hacía "ese" tipo de regalos, "ese" era su estilo… ¿Cómo diantre competía con eso?

Desde luego que la vigésimo novena edición de _"La historia de Hogwarts, corregida y aumentada",_ no era un digno rival.

Abatido aventó el libro al piso.

-¡Vamos, Harry!- le decía Ron. –Hermione no se va a molestar por que no le des un regalo, por una ves en la vida. Además, el libro no esta mal. A ella siempre le gustó mucho. Claro que no se compara con mi regalo pero…

-¡Oh, Ron¿Quieres callarte?- le contesto fastidiado-No me estas ayudando.

-Insisto en que te preocupas demasiado. Hermione es feliz solo con un caramelo de limón siempre y cuando se lo des tú.

-Lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto. Necesito darle algo…umm…más especial. Algo digno de ella…No puedo darle un caramelo de limón cuando el año pasado me la pase tres meses haciéndole la casa para muñecas que ella no tubo de niña.

-Eso te pasa por acostumbrarla a regalos extravagantes. Mírame a mí. Basta con que yo mismo le haga el pastel a Luna para que ella esté feliz.

-Ella se pone feliz sólo por que sales vivo y la cocina sobrevive un año más. Quizás le compre los guantes que vi en…

-Imposible. Ese el regalo de mi hermana y Malfoy, ella le diseñó unos y el hurón le dio unos diamantes para que los adornara.

Ahora se sentía mejor. ¡Malfoy le iba a dar diamantes!

-¡Maldición, Ron! No me estas ayudando.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado.

-Mira si te sirve de consuelo has lo que una ves me dijo Fred.

-¿Qué?

-Piensa en que serías capas de dar sólo por verla feliz.

-¿Umm?

-Por ejemplo, el año pasado cuando pasaba por misma situación que tu, Fred me preguntó "¿Qué serías capas de dar solo por hacer feliz a Luna?" Yo le contesté que sería capaz de darle las estrellas…y, pues…

-Le regalaste una…-empesaba a captar la idea.

-Así que, Harry. ¿Qué serías capas de dar o hacer solo por hacer feliz a Hermione?

-Le vendería mi alma al diablo…

¡Y se hizo la luz!

* * *

La casa era un maldito desastre. 

Niños corriendo por todos lados, personas entrando y saliendo. Globos de todos colores por toda la casa, la mesa de los regalos a punto de caer por tanto peso, manchas y platos de comida por doquier. Amigos viejos y amigos nuevos. Caras conocidas y otras no. Caras por todos lados, menos la de él.

¿Sería posible que fuese capaz de no asistir?

Llevaba dos días comportándose extraño, y dada la fecha era obvio. El año pasado estaba renuente a decirle el porque sus manos astillas y la pintura en sus túnicas, más tarde descubriría que era por que había estado haciéndole su regalo.

Y ese era el motivo por el que lo buscaba con tanta desesperación. Su regalo.

Ella nunca fue materialista, ni superficial, todo lo contrario. Ella estaba feliz y conforme con lo que le daban, disfrutaba de los regalos más simples como las flores que Nevill le daba, o los más locos como la túnica que le dio Ron y que hacia "fru-fru" al caminar.

Pero los regalos de él. Sí que eran especiales.

¿Cómo olvidar la vez que apareció un anillo de compromiso en las velitas del pastel?, o, la vez que al darle su abrazo la apareció en Prada para llevarla a un concierto.

¡Dios, que sí esperaba su regalo!

Las horas pasaban, el pastel se terminaba y los invitados se iban ya a sus casas y él no aparecía. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Le hubiera gustado que estuviese con ella, había sido una noche increíble.

O sea¡Ron le había dado a ella una estrella!

-Una estrella para cada una de las mujeres más importantes y a las que más amo en mi vida.-Le había dicho.- Incluso brilla más que los diamantes de Malfoy.

Y sí, su mandíbula casi toca el piso al ver la media docena de pequeñas piedras que brillaban en cada uno de los guantes de seda blanca, diseño exclusivo de "Modas Red", o lo que es lo mismo, de Giny Weasly.

Pero ¿y él?

-Buenas noches. Gracias por venir.- Despedía al último invitado. Cerró la puerta y se encamino a la sala dispuesta arreglar todo a movimiento de varita.

¿Acaso lo olvidó?

Un plop se escucho.

-Hola- la saludo Harry.

-Hola- respondió ceñuda.- ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? Te perdiste todo- le reprochó.

-Lo siento. Pero me entretuve buscando tu regalo.

¡Amén! Había dicho las palabras mágicas. ¿Qué sería que lo demoró tanto?

Hizo lo imposible por esconder su entusiasmo pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Una sonrisa cubrió su boca y sus ojos brillaron más de la cuenta. Extendió los brazos como niña chiquita.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Le tendió una caja de zapatos. Que ella no tomó.

Incrédula, frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida.

-¿Te perdiste mi cumpleaños solo por que fuiste a comprarme zapatos?

-Pero son unos zapatos bonitos.-Se defendió.

-¿Me estas regalando unos zapatos?-la desilusión de percibía en su voz.

-Se que te van a gustar- le contestó.-Anda ábrelos.

Desilusionada y apunto de llorar, tomo la caja…que pesaba más de lo normal. ¿Eran zapatos de plomo?

Más confundida que antes se sentó en el sillón y abrió la tapa…

-Pero que demonios…

La caja estaba llena de llaves. Algunas antiguas, otras recién hechas. Unas pequeñas, otras eran demediado grandes y toscas, unas sumamente estrafalarias y unas muy pero muy pequeñas. Había incluso tarjetas llenas de números, otras más tenían escrito algún hechizo que ella identifico como hechizos de seguridad. Había decenas de llaves de todos tamaños y formas.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto.

-Son llaves- respondió Harry.

-Ya sé que son llaves. Lo que quiero saber es ¿para que me sirven las llaves?

-¡Ah! Mira, si pones atención, cada una de estas llaves abre una puerta…

-Harry hace dos horas cumplí veinte dos años, no estoy tan idiota.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero si me dejaras terminar…-al ver que ya contaba con toda su atención y que guardaría silencio prosiguió.-Bien, como te decía. Cada una de estas llaves abre una puerta de esta casa: de la entrada, del baño, de la recamara, del jardín, de la alacena, del garaje, del ropero, del sótano...hay una llave para cada una de la puertas que hay en esta casa y en Grinmud Place (N/A: sorry, no recuerdo como se escribe, si me corrigen se los agradecería mucho). De hecho también esta la de mi equipo de mantenimiento para escobas.

-Siguen siendo muchas llaves, de todas maneras.

-¡Ah! Eso es por que también están las de la casa de los Dursley. Incluso están la de la alacena en la que viví diez años y todas las que abren las cerraduras que mi tío puso en la que fuese mi recamara. Y estos números-explicó la ver que Hermione tomaba una tarjeta- también son una tipo de llave. Son códigos de seguridad. Algunos abren puertas en le Ministerio, otros son mis números de cuenta, los códigos de mi celular. Y los hechizos, pues también pasan por llaves. Unos son de Grinmund Place, otros de la Madriguera, unos dos son del ministerio y los últimos seis son los más importantes de Hogwarts.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos.

-Como veras me tarde un poco.- dijo Harry.- Tuve que convencer a McGonagall para que me diera las "lleves de Hogwarts", aún así no me los dio todos. Y los Dursley no me lo pusieron fácil, y si a eso le agregas la cantidad de llaves que hay aquí y en la Mansión Black…

-Umm, pues es un regalo…ummm…bastante original y te lo agradezco- se apresuró a añadir.- Pero sigo sin entender ¿para qué me sirven las llaves?

Harry que durante la plática había estado de pie se hinco y le tomo las manos.

-Cada una de esas llaves abre una puerta, y cada una de esas puertas abre una parte de de mi vida. Abre cada uno de los lugares donde he estado, donde he vivido, donde he tenido momentos buenos y momentos malos, donde he reído y donde he llorado, donde he estado solo y donde he estado acompañado. Son las llaves de mi presente y de mi pasado. Y te las regalo.

-¡Oh, Harry! Yo…

Le puso un dedo en los labios.

Se llevó una mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacó otra llave. Tomó una mano de Hermione, le abrió la palma y depositó en ella la llave, luego cerró sus manos en torno a las de ella.

-Pero, esta llave es la más importante, Hermione. Es la llave de mi alma y de mi futuro. Quiero que la tengas y que me ayudes a forjarla (1). Te amo, y quiero ser todo tuyo.

Lentamente se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-Le dijo al fin.

-¿Cómo le haces?-le pregunto una llorosa Hermione

-¿Cómo le hago con que?

-¿Pues para sorprenderme cada año son un regalo mejor?

-La verdad no lo sé. Sólo espero que no se me acaben las ideas para cuando cumplas ochenta.

-Sabes que sería feliz con un caramelo de limón, siempre y cuando me lo dieras tú.

-Si, bueno…Pero quiero seguir teniendo el primer lugar e dar los mejores regalos.-Le pasó un brazo por las rodillas y la levanto.

-Pues tendrás que echarle ganas para el próximo año, hoy Ron me dio una estrella y Draco una docena de diamantes.-le dijo Hermione mientras subían las escaleras hacia su recamara.

-Ese par de infelices me robaron las ideas.

-Descuida tu regalo es el mejor.

Punto final.

* * *

Hey, Extraños!! 

Yo aquí les traigo mi propuesta para el Dasafío número 55 de LPdF, que por cierto ganó. (Sigo sin creérmela pero bueno...)

Espero que les guste, los requisitos eran que Harry tenía que hacerle un regalo muy original a Hermione, y pues eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.

(1): Bueno creo que se han fijado que todas las llaves tienen una especie de "dientecitos" que son las que las hacen diferentes, buneo, pues la llave que Harry le da a Hermione no los tiene, de ahí que de dice que le ayudde a "forgarla" (sinceramente no se como se le llame a la acción de hacerle eso "dientecitos", pero espero que me entiendan).

En cuanto al titulo, "Key" es llave en inglés, por lo tanto su plural es "Keys", y el chiste está que cuando lo pronuncias suena como "Kiss" que es beso.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, y, por cierto, para los que siguen "Accidentalmete..." el capitulo está: mitad en mi cuaderno y mitad en mi cabeza. Así que espero poder pronto subirlo.

Nos leemos luego.

Kry.


End file.
